


Heat Spells

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Kinky Scisaac [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom!Scott, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott's super horny, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Stiles casted a spell on Scott, a little dirty talk, alpha!Derek, beta!Isaac, omega!Scott, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has, accidentally, put Scott under a spell that makes him hungry for something- or rather someone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Spells

Isaac stared down as Scott crawled between his legs.

"Scott?" He asked in confusion as Scott nosed at his crotch and whimpered. His phone rang and he was reluctant to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Isaac, is- umm- Scott with you?" Stiles asked on the other end.

"Yeah…What the hell did you do to him?" Isaac replied.

"What?! Why's it gotta be my fault!?" Stiles cried out. Isaac could just see him flailing. He remained silent. "Okay, okay it might be my fault."

"What. Did. You. Do?" Isaac pressed as he watched Scott scratching at his zipper.

"I found this spell book I guess and I kinda experimented with Scott." Stiles answered.

"What do you mean? What spell?" Isaac inquired.

"Well they were in Latin and Scott's still learning but it was -uh- a spell that either makes him go into Heat or makes him insanely aroused when around the person he likes or both. Probably both." Stiles explained.

"That explains why he's staring at my pants like they have personally offended him- or like he hopes they'll magically disappear." Isaac said calmly.

"Wait, are you okay with that? Actually- how are you okay with that?" Stiles asked.

"Pansexual." Isaac offered.

"Yeah sure. Well consider Scott bisexual. Have fun. Oh and don't tell Derek- ever." Stiles said before hanging up. Isaac sighed and looked down at Scott who was now rubbing up against his leg.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He asked. Scott looked up at him with big, puppy dog brown eyes. He was asking for what he needed- what he wanted. Isaac shook his head and Scott pouted and whined. Isaac could see tears welling up in his friend's eyes and he tugged Scott's head closer to his crotch with a shy smile. Scott didn't need to ask. He smiled at Isaac and then buried his face in his Pack Mate's crotch. Isaac moaned as he grew hard. Scott whined and clawed at Isaac's pants. "Okay, okay." Isaac chuckled as he pulled off his pants.

Scott pounced the minute he saw the top of Isaac's boxers and mouthed at the outline of his cock.

"Scott, mmm- fuck!" Isaac moaned. Scott, quite literally, tore Isaac's boxers in half. He groaned at the sight of Isaac's cock and began undoing his own pants. He took Isaac in his mouth without hesitation and moaned. Isaac's hand wove into his hair, claws minutes away from coming out. "Fuck! Scott, Baby- oh God!" Scott stroked himself harder as he heard the pet name Isaac gave him. He scraped his teeth along Isaac's length and licked around the head. Scott pulled on Isaac's waist- making him stand and as he bobbed his head he pushed Isaac back and forth with a pleading look. Isaac suddenly understood and his hands tightened in Scott's hair and he started rolling his hips. Scott moaned appreciatively and slipped a finger into his hole. It went in easily do to the fact that he was self-lubricating. He keened.

"Isaac!" He begged after pulling back. "Please, n-need you to cum in my mouth. Need your cum all over me. Need it to fill me, _Isaac please_. Need to smell like you." He begged as he bucked back onto his fingers. Isaac moaned. His hands grasped Scott's head so tightly that Scott couldn't move as Isaac thrusted into his mouth roughly. Not that he wanted to- he very much enjoyed his position. Isaac stopped and moaned as he came, his eyes glowing bright yellow. Scott drank whatever he could get and came as well. He pulled back and licked his come off his hand.

"Jesus." Isaac breathed as he flopped down on the bed. Scott purred and crawled on top of him.

"More." He begged. "Need more. _Please_ Izzie. Gotta have more."

"Yeah?" Isaac asked. "Not even a little tired?" Scott shook his head.

"Please? Can I- will you- I need you to fuck me." Scott spoke. Isaac shivered and nodded. Scott's eyes flashed green and he straddled Isaac's waist. "Need it so much Zac. Need it so bad, can't take it. Gotta have you." He rubbed his ass against Isaac's cock.

"Shit, Baby come on!" Isaac groaned. Scott slammed down on Isaac's cock. They both cried out.

"Fuck!" Scott moaned as he threw his head back and began rolling his hips. "So good Zac, always so good to me." Isaac moaned throaty. This was Scott's first time- fuck he was so tight.

"So warm." He muttered as Scott continued to impale himself on to Isaac's cock. Isaac hissed and thrusted up into Scott.

"Shit, shit, shit! Isaac, there! Oh God, Baby please right there!" Scott shouted. Isaac claws slipped out and he dug them into Scott's hips as he pounded up into Scott. Scott leaned forward and kissed Isaac hungrily. "Need it Baby please." He kissed down Isaac's neck. "Want you to come so deep in me. Want your knot. Give it to me please- I need it. Need to feel you, need to feel you when I cum. Make me cum, Zac, make me cum so hard. _Need, need, need_!" Isaac's hips started to stutter but were moving erratically- his rhythm gone as he thrusted deep in Scott and came with a howl. Scott clenched around Isaac as he came with a howl. Which spurred Isaac into another orgasm before he felt his knot swell. "Yes, come on Isaac. Knot me, please!" He hummed when the knot was fully sheathed inside him. "Feels so good."

"I know Baby." Isaac muttered before they fell asleep. He had to knot Scott twice more before the spell wore off the next morning.


End file.
